


No Sleep 'Til I Find

by kycantina



Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [5]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, and i can't be damned to go back and find the answers, this scene has always raised a lot of questions for me, two bros holding hands in the forest 5ft apart 'cause one's gay and in love w the other's boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21840676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kycantina/pseuds/kycantina
Summary: It will stay a dream for now, about as likely as lighting the Hampshire Forest on fire and letting himself go up in smoke.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Agatha Wellbelove, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554328
Kudos: 6
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	No Sleep 'Til I Find

Baz doesn't wait for Simon to look away, doesn't wait for Agatha to brush her long, pale fingers against his bruised knuckles (you weren't allowed to fight your roommate inside the room, but anywhere outside of the dormitories was fair game, Baz had made damn sure he'd taken advantage of it.). Instead, Baz takes a deep breath and tries to imagine how anything else could go wrong, mentally runs the math, trying to figure the chances of his mother, flames and all, coming back from the dead to tell him what a disappointment he is (the Veil isn't meant to lift until next year, right?). 

Agatha asks him something, voice indignant and concerned (she's just like Snow in that way, like a dog that won't let go of a toy), and Baz is electrocuted back to reality, pulling his hands away too quickly to be considered normal. The artificial relief pumps through his system quickly, now that Snow's gone (some shade of heartbroken, along the same lines as whatever's brewing in Baz's gut right now), and Wellbelove is well, not against his skin. In a few moments, when Baz has it his way, he'll push her further. 

"I- I have to go." Baz stammers out, his charm not coming to the surface as easily as it should. "I'll see you this summer, Wellbelove?" He asks, turning on a heel before she can get an answer out of her pretty little mouth.

Baz doesn't look back, and can't bring himself to figure out why not. He's not quite sure if he feels bad for her just yet, it's been a long term dream of his to be broken up with by Simon Snow, to have his heart broken in a real, reciprocated way. It will stay a dream for now, about as likely as lighting the Hampshire Forest on fire and letting himself go up in smoke.


End file.
